my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Drache Hero Academy
---- Drache Hero Academy (竜学園, Ryuu Gakuen) often referred to as "The Dragon's Lair", Drache Academy is known as the most prestigious hero academy that Germany has to offer. Made legend for its difficult entrance exam and a low number of graduating students, it is a school that values the quality of its output over its quantity. Only accepting a small handful of students every year, it is said that those who make it through the four years of hell that Drache provides are destined to not only achieve their dreams but to surpass them. With their motto, "Slay the Dragon!" It is made clear that Drache's hero course is not for the faint of heart. History The story of Drache Hero Academy goes as far back as the begining of the concept of professional heroism. During a time of distress and terror over this newest development in the world, namely quirks, Germany was one of the first nations in Europe to come around and accept the idea of quirks, seeing the potential of such powers if they could be used to serve society. The concept of being a pro hero took form from this in Germany, allowing people with quirks to serve as additional and supplementary law enforcement. But above all, they were the first nation to take the next step. Around the year 2090, Drache Hero Academy was opened with the purpose of training young and aspiring heroes to become more efficient heroes. This came about because of how society noticed a severe increase in heroes losing their lives, always biting off more than they could possibly chew. However, there was another purpose for this institution. By German law, as was decided during the initial appearance of this school, it was made so that in order to be a german hero, you are effectively conscripted into military service, ready to be called upon at the slightest notice. Their argument was that so many of these quirks are not so much powers as much as potential weapons to be used against society, and thus required to be both supervised and trained to keep in check. If a student is not willing to accept this deal, they cannot become a hero at all. Germany saw the potential of quirks being used in combat very early on and thus sought to capitalize on it. The school was named after the philosophical concept of the "Drache", the inner dragon and enemy of your progress. Their philosophy is to always surpass this dragon, to destroy your limitations, this limitation you have upon yourself, to always improve and grow beyond what you were before. Drache Hero Academy, as such, is a very harsh and borderline cruel environment, at least when compared to the likes of U.A High and other similar hero schools. While having faced criticism for it, they don't seem to mind, rather taking pride in it. They have become renowned as one of the great schools of the world when it comes to producing great and powerful heroes. Their acceptance rate is even lower than U.A on average, their training regimes are far more intense as the students all but dedicate their lives fully to the development of their quirks. This school is not as rich or as influential as U.A, but on average it produced much more powerful heroes. In the early days of the school's initiation, it was only possible for citizens of Germany to apply for a spot in the school, but upon witnessing the demand and desire of foreign hero aspirants to apply, they eventually allowed outsiders to take part of the school course and train and study, no strings attached. Drache has a vicious study program, encouraging fortitude and strength, something required in the hero world of Germany. Unlike places like Japan where heroes are not allowed to officially arrest or severely harm enemies and villains, Germany is much laxer in this treatment, where heroes are allowed to apprehend, arrest, harm and in some cases, even kill their foes if the occasion calls for it. And the school of Drache reflects this harsh world. The School isn't simply only difficult to enter into, it is even harder to fulfill your studies. During graduation the successful students get to twist a sword into the heart of a dragon statue, adding a number to a tally of the number of students who have fulfilled their studies. Even till this day, 110 years later since the inception of the school curriculum, with tens upon tens of thousands of students applying and joining, no more than around a thousand students have left the school as full-fledged heroes. Faculty Students Class 1-A Class 3-A Entrance Exam Results #TBA: #TBA: #TBA: #TBA: #TBA: #TBA: #TBA: #TBA: #TBA: #TBA: Events *'Entrance Exam': *'Drache Academy School Festival': *'Winter Formal': *'Optional Intensive Training Week': *'City Wide Clean up': *'Graduation Ceremony': Trivia # During the 110+ years that the school has been in effect, no more than 1081 students have passed the curiculum in its entirety. Category:Locations Category:Schools Category:HoloArc